


five sentences fic

by lone_lilly



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Grey's Anatomy RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, five sentence fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-01
Updated: 2007-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_lilly/pseuds/lone_lilly





	five sentences fic

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[five sentences fic](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/five+sentences+fic), [ga: addison/mark](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/ga:+addison/mark), [ga: addison/meredith](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/ga:+addison/meredith), [ga: derek/addison](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/ga:+derek/addison), [ga: derek/meredith](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/ga:+derek/meredith), [grey's anatomy](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/grey%27s+anatomy), [rpf](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/rpf)  
  
  
---|---  
  
five sentences fic

five pieces of jewelry Addison has left behind: [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/tornyourdress/profile)[**tornyourdress**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/tornyourdress/)  
1\. Addison's childhood best friend made her a friendship bracelet out of beads and yarn once and she wore it everyday until it caught on the jungle gym at school and broke. She can still remember crying when she couldn't find many of the beads.  
2\. Addison pierced her ears the summer of her fourteenth birthday and then chickened out on her way home and threw the tiny, silver balls into the woods behind her house. The holes in her ears closed within the week and her father never found out.  
3\. Before she met Derek, Addison had been engaged once already. His name was Alec and she caught him with one of her sorority sisters the day she took her MCAT. She tossed the ring on the bed between them and never looked back.  
4\. Mark sent her a ruby necklace after he came to see her in Seattle. She sent it back with a note that said, "I can't."  
5\. Derek actually gave her two wedding rings over the course of their marriage: the tiny, modest fourteen karat gold band he bought her when they were fresh out of med school, and the multi-karat, platinum band he bought her on their seventh anniversary. She keeps the gold one in her jewelry chest and leaves the platinum one on top of the divorce papers when she finally leaves him.  


* * *

five hairstylists Patrick Dempsey has argued with: [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/tornyourdress/profile)[**tornyourdress**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/tornyourdress/)  
1\. To Chris McMillan: "Oh, you are _not_ giving me the David Schwimmer haircut."  
2\. To Jo Hansford: "No," Patrick says, and crosses his arms over his chest. "No streaks."  
3\. To José Eber: "I am _not_ growing my hair out to my shoulders."  
4\. To Sally Hershberger: "I am not paying you $600.00 for _this_ bullshit."  
5\. "I am your _wife_ first," Jill cries. Patrick leans close to her face and hisses, "You are my _hairstylist_ first."  


* * *

five good memories Meredith has of her mother: [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/adventurepants/profile)[**adventurepants**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/adventurepants/)  
1\. Ellis Grey never kissed Meredith's skinned knees but she always let Meredith put the Neosporin on herself when she asked, and she always let Meredith pick out which color band-aid she wanted.  
2\. To cheer her daughter up after they first left Seattle, Ellis actually tried to make Meredith's birthday cake herself. She burned it and the two of them went to McDonald's instead. It was the only time Meredith ever saw her mother eat fast food.  
3\. Ellis took Meredith to see the _Nutcracker_ when she was seven. They had box seats and Meredith got to wear her Christmas dress early.  
4\. When Meredith's boyfriend broke up with her in the eighth grade, she came home and went straight to bed, crying herself to sleep. The next day when she claimed she was too sick to go to school, Ellis merely looked at her for a moment and then said, "Make sure you get your assignments."  
5\. Whenever Ellis dressed up for some charity gala or another, she always let Meredith watch her get ready. While Meredith tried on her shoes, Ellis explained to her why it was important to everyone to support medical advancements. And when Meredith told her how pretty she looked, she always combed Meredith's hair away from her face and kissed her forehead.  


* * *

five bad memories Meredith has of her mother: [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/adventurepants/profile)[**adventurepants**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/adventurepants/)  
1\. Sometime after her father moved out and before they left Seattle, Meredith found her mother alone in her study, head buried in her hands and crying. She thinks about that as she sits in the Chief's office and accuses him of picking the safer choice.  
2\. Once, in the middle of an argument, Meredith screamed, "I hate you!" and Ellis pinched the bridge of her nose and said, "I understand exactly how you feel."  
3\. When Meredith showed her mother her report card featuring five _A_s and two _B_s, all Ellis said was, "Next time you know to stop putting all your effort into drama and work harder in calculus."  
4\. The first time Ellis didn't recognize her, Meredith stayed drunk for an entire two weeks during which she lost her job and contacted chlamydia from a series of one night stands. Until Derek dumped her, she considered that the worst month of her life.  
5\. When Meredith told Ellis she wanted to be a surgeon her mother laughed. Meredith remembers that sound every time she makes a mistake at work.  


* * *

five reasons why Addison would top Meredith: [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/crimsonkismet/profile)[**crimsonkismet**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/crimsonkismet/)  
1\. "Why?" Meredith asks when it's over and Addison's withdrawn her hand from between Meredith's thighs.

Addison rolls her eyes and says, "To see what my husband finds so addictive about fucking a scrawny, little intern."

2\. "Why?" Meredith asks, tugging on one of the handcuffs experimentally.

Addison only smirks. "Because I get so tired of your sassy, little mouth some times."

3\. "Why?" Meredith asks as Addison pins her against the wall.

"Because I'm tired of lying down for my husband, both literally and figuratively."

4\. "Why?" Meredith asks as Addison bends her over her office desk.

"Because I want to, mostly."

5\. "Why?" Derek asks, his eyes dark and hurt beyond her expectations.

"Because she asked me to," Addison smiles, letting it sink in before turning and walking away.  


* * *

five places that the employees of Seattle Grace haven't had sex: [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/crimsonkismet/profile)[**crimsonkismet**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/crimsonkismet/)  
1\. "No, Cristina," Burke hisses and glances around. "We are not doing it at the nurse's station."  
2\. "Derek," Meredith says, breaking away from the kiss. "Seriously. We are _not_ doing it in the men's room."  
3\. "Dr. Stevens," Addison whispers and brushes Izzie's hand off her hip. "We are not doing it front of the babies."  
4\. "No, George," Meredith, Izzie, and Cristina chimed in together for the third time. Meredith crossed her arms over her chest and huffed, "Seriously, George. Just because someone found condoms in the OR doesn't mean it was one of us."  
5\. "I slept with Derek in an exam room," Meredith moans into her hands.

Cristina eyes her suspiciously. "It wasn't the one with the bunnies on the wall was it?"

Meredith lifts her head and glares. "Seriously? I do have some standards."  


* * *

five alcohols Meredith dabbled with before settling on tequila: [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/grand_delusions/profile)[**grand_delusions**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/grand_delusions/)  
1\. Meredith prefers the taste of wine to tequila but it gives her headaches that last for days.  
2\. She tried absinthe once with her hippie poet boyfriend, her junior year in college, and got so drunk she had to have her stomach pumped in the emergency room.  
3\. Vodka doesn't burn hard enough on the way down.  
4\. Beer makes her light headed but she can't get nearly drunk enough off it to justify not knowing their names in the morning.  
5\. _Derek_ drinks scotch.  


* * *

five times Derek lived up to his nickname: [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/grand_delusions/profile)[**grand_delusions**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/grand_delusions/)  
1\. Meredith vowed not to look at him and he stared at her patiently until she did.  
2\. "Why me?" Meredith cried out when she'd stopped pummeling his chest with her tiny, ineffectual fists. He shrugged. "Because I'd forgotten what it was like to need someone else and you reminded me."  
3\. "I want to take things slow," Meredith said. "Slow," he agreed and placed a goodnight kiss on her forehead.  
4\. "There's money in my wallet," Derek calls out from the shower. She flips it open to grab a twenty and is surprised to see he has a picture of the two of them together in the ID flap.  
5\. The day he lets her hold the scalpel and their patient codes on the table, he doesn't make her call the time. And, afterward, when she flees into the linen closet, he holds her until she stops shaking.  


* * *

five bruises Addison has left on Meredith's body: [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/sailorscully/profile)[**sailorscully**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/sailorscully/)  
1\. "He's my _husband_," Addison says with the sort of desperation Meredith's felt for months, and Meredith feels the weight of what they did bruise her soul.  
2\. Two days after Addison found Meredith's panties, Meredith walked around the hospital sporting a small bruise on her left cheek.  
3\. A month later, she emerged from a supply closet with a matching hickey on her neck. Addison exited the same closet three minutes later.  
4\. The bruise on her hip was from the time Addison was struggling with the knot holding Meredith's scrubs up and accidentally pushed her into the corner of her desk.  
5\. The bruise on her nipple was from when she asked Addison to pinch it harder and Addison did.


End file.
